


Date Night: Summer Hols

by Maizeysugah



Series: A Slytherin's Guide to Seduction [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Passive-aggression, Rape Fantasy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys do not like Harry's new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. They sic Dudley on him every time he comes over to pick Harry up for date nght. Each week it gets a bit more difficult to outsmart him. By the end of the date, Draco learns something very disturbing that he didn't know about Harry.</p><p>This is part 6 of the series A Slytherin's Guide to Seduction, it is also the last. It will continue as a new series soon, yet to be titled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night: Summer Hols

Draco Malfoy dreaded ringing the bell but it had to be done. Standing at the front door to the Dursley’s home left the blond feeling uneasy. Harry’s aunt and uncle were completely foul in every single way a Muggle could be. Their son, however, was worse. No matter how many times Harry tried to convince him that Dudley had changed, something always happened to argue that point. So, biting the bullet because they hadn’t had sex in a week, Draco rang the bell. 

The door instantly opened and Dudley grabbed the young man by the lapels of his dinner suit and yanked him inside. “Welcome back!” he shouted, and pulled Draco into a crushing hug, effectively destroying the bouquet of flowers he had brought for Petunia. After a minute or so Harry separated them, seeing Draco start to convulse from lack of oxygen. Dudley grabbed the bouquet and tossed it out the still-open door. The three elder Dursleys stood back off in the kitchen, all three glowering at Draco. 

“Okay, so…I’m ready. You ready? Right, let’s head out, Draco.” Harry tried desperately to pull his boyfriend outside but the door slammed shut in their faces. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going so soon?” Dudley’s large muscular frame suddenly quivered with anger. He hitched a thumb at Harry. “You need my permission to take him out on a date. Plus, I need to know where you’re going, how long you’ll be, telephone numbers to where you can be reached, not to mention what fucking time you will have him back home! Do you understand what I’m saying, son?” Now glaring at Draco and with pen and paper in hand, he shoved it into the white-haired boy’s hands. “Write.” 

Draco shrugged. “Well, we hadn’t really decided where to eat yet. Have we, Harry?” He looked over at his lover for help. “Where would you like to eat?” 

Harry’s eyes rolled up and to the side to think about what he wanted to eat. “Oh, well…I dunno…maybe Italian?” 

Draco looked down at his mobile to look through his address book. “Right, I know a-” 

Before he could find the number to the restaraunt, Harry began shaking his head. “No, not Italian. I’m thinking Asian, maybe.” 

Draco looked up at him briefly, then back to the mobile. “Oh, I know where we-” 

Harry’s face suddenly went blank, and his eyes slid back up and to the side. “But what Asian country? There’s so many…Forget Asian, too complicated. What about…umm…like Spanish something, or Mexican. Yeah, Mexican.” 

Looking slightly perturbed and a bit more than frazzled and confused, Draco opened up a web browser on his mobile to look up a decent Mexican restaraunt. “Okay, umm, let me check my mobile for a good Mexican-” 

Again, Harry flaked on him. “Do I really want Mexican, though? I'll get stomach cramps after. I’d be miserable while sitting at that boring opera you’re making me go to this evening. What about that place you took me to last week.” 

Draco blinked. His mouth hung open while he took in what Harry was saying. He thought back and remembered where they had gone and reopened his address book. “Oh, yeah, I loved that place. I’ll call and make a reservat-” 

But they had just eaten there. Harry didn’t want to go back there again so soon. “Nah, we just went there. I want something different.” 

Draco looked up at him, dejected. He hung up on the call he was making and waited for Harry to pick something else. “Okay…” 

Harry popped a finger up in the air, fresh with a new idea. “We could try a gastro-pub, I’ve heard good things about those-Oh, wait, French! Yes, French. In France, no less. French, yes. Final answer.” He wagged his eyebrows at Draco, who had gone silent. He was waiting for Harry to change his mind yet again. Harry tapped his foot with annoyance. “What are you waiting for? Make a reservation somewhere already.” 

Dudley was in heaven watching them banter back and forth. Nothing would make the family happier than these two wizards breaking up. He did his utmost to make Draco feel very uncomfortable in their home, and the only way Draco was allowed to take Harry out on a date each Friday was to pick him up from their house. 

With a sigh, Harry left the decision up to Draco. “Look, I’m starving. I’ll go anywhere, just pick something, Draco!” 

Draco relaxed. “Okay, then Armando’s.” 

Harry shook his head. “Not Armando’s, ugh. Pick anywhere else _except_ Armando’s.” 

Draco sneered. “Relax, you’re hysterical.”

Harry sneered, too. “Stop telling me I’m hysterical, you sexist pig!” 

Draco gaped back. “Sexist? We’re both men, you idiot! Why don’t you just get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich.” 

Gasping, Harry pointed sternly at him. “You see!? Take me home right now!” 

Exasperated, Draco nearly ripped his own hair out. “You are home!” 

Dudley rubbed his hands together as any proper villain would. _“Yesssssss.”_  

Both Hogwarts students stopped shouting so they could catch their breath. Bent over, with their hands on their knees, they looked up. Their eyes locked. Within seconds they slammed together and began openly kissing and groping one another. 

“What? No!” Dudley cried. He opened the door and shoved them both outside. “Take him to Armando’s! Have him back by midnight!” 

The moment the door slammed shut Harry and Draco pounded fists and exploded it, their great minds getting them out of Dudley’s grasp yet again. “That was amazing!” Draco cried as they walked down the walkway. “You were fantastic.” 

“So were you, love,” Harry replied, smiling. The smile soon faded. “But seriously, though, not Armando’s.” 

Draco shrugged. “Fine.”

* * *

Harry stared down at his fingernails while he sat on the edge of the hotel room bed in his skivvies. Draco was curled around him behind him. He was pouting, looking miserable. “What did I do?” 

“Nothing.” Harry kept his attention on his nails. 

Draco sighed with frustration. He dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder. His passive-aggressive demeanour had put the brakes on making this date night a _Piece de resistance_. “How can I fix it if I don’t even know what I did?” 

“You should know,” was Harry’s reply without looking at him. “I shouldn’t have to tell you.” 

Draco gritted his teeth and counted to ten before he spoke. “I know you keep saying that, hoping the reason will magically pop into my head so I can address it with you and right my wrong and everything will suddenly turn into unicorns and rainbows, but at the end of the day I still have no clue as to what I did to piss you off. Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it!” 

“Stop yelling in my ear. That’s not helping you at all.” Harry flipped on the television, waiting patiently for Draco to remember. He would be damned before he gave him some ass before the prat fixed this little problem they were having. “Just go over the evening in your head, step by step until you realise what you’ve done.” 

“Fine, I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.” Draco went over the whole evening in his mind, beginning at the Dursley’s, up until they walked into the hotel room. They had a fantastic dinner despite how long it took to pick a place Harry agreed on. The opera was amazing, and Harry was clapping harder than he was. The hotel room he paid for that night was top notch. It was a penthouse; enormous and lavishly decorated. Everything was sunshine and roses until…”It happened in here, in this hotel room,” he said to himself. He got off the bed to retrace his steps. 

He looked back at Harry, who was texting someone that was not him. “Who are you texting?” 

Harry stuffed his mobile under his thigh. “No one.” 

As soon as Draco turned away Harry pulled the mobile back out. Shaking out the jealousy crawling over his skin, Draco started over. “Okay, we walked in. You loved the room, gushed all over it. I immediately threw you onto the bed before you could see the rest of it and ripped all of your clothing off, held you down and kept you there until I managed to talk you into sucking me off…And now this.” He gestured to the mobile again, watching Harry speed-texted a message out before he got close enough to him to take the device away. “Who are you talking to? What are you telling them?” 

Again, Harry hid the mobile and shrugged. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Can you take me home now?” 

Draco dropped to his knees in front of him and took both of his hands into his. “Is this about you giving me head? Should I have not made you swallow?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll let you know when you tell me who “TMR” is,” he said firmly, avoiding all eye contact with Draco. 

“TMR?” 

Harry pulled Draco’s mobile out from under his thigh, where he had hidden it next to his own. He held it up to Draco’s face accusingly. “You were texting with him, I saw it on your mobile when I went through it while you were in the bathroom cleaning up.” 

Draco gasped, then quickly composed himself. “Is that what this is about? It’s not what you think, I swear!” He wouldn’t bring up the fact that Harry was spying on him. Nope. 

“He said you have a nice booty, and while I do agree with his good taste in men, why is he sending you messages like that when I’m supposed to be your only plus one?” Harry whimpered and pouted until Draco got up and took him into his arms. 

“Oh, honey, you’ve got it all wrong. You are my exclusive, my only plus one. I swear to you. In fact, I’ll swallow a whole bottle of Veritaserum and let you ask me anything you want if it’ll get you to believe me.” Draco kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I’ll go get one right now.” 

“No, not necessary. I believe you.” And just like that, Harry turned on him, shoving him into the mattress. He smothered him with kisses and canted his hips against the blond’s. Eagerly, Draco fell back into the motions, holding Harry down on the bed while they kissed. He loved dominating him, the Golden Boy. The-Boy-Who-Lived was his and his alone to exploit in every way possible, although another had recently expressed desire to share the pretty boy with him in exchange for special protection and promises to delay the hunt for Harry’s life. Thankfully, Harry hadn’t gone too far back into the texts or he’d discover the little secret Draco was hiding from him, saving it up for Harry’s upcoming birthday. He had made a deal with the devil and sold his soul but it would be worth it in the long run. Oh yes, it would be very worth it. 

“Are you going do whatever you want to me tonight?” Harry asked him, trembling beneath his lover while he tore off the remnants of his clothing off of him. “Being such a big, scary Slytherin and all, I’m so frightened. Please don’t hurt me too much.” 

Draco gaped at him. "Why on Earth would I harm you, Harry?” 

Harry blinked at the moron. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what-you’re not even gonna spank me? What the fuck, Draco?!” he shouted back as he tried to sit up. “You promised you’d be nasty. Pull my hair or something, c’mon!” 

“Ah, I get what you’re saying…” It sunk in quickly. “Sorry, I forgot.” Draco threw up a manufactured sneer, a trademark Malfoy scare tactic he’d perfected during his first year at Hogwarts. All of Harry’s attempts to sit up were met with resistance. Draco pinned his wrists together behind his back while he pulled him closer to fondle him uninhibited. “Stop trying to escape. You’re mine. I’m taking your hot arse and you can’t stop me.” 

“Yes!” Harry shouted. “Fuck yes you are!” 

“No,” Draco kindly reminded him. “We don’t shout “fuck yes” while I am “forcing” you to tolerate my unwanted advances. We say things like “No, stop, help.” Things like that. Okay?” 

“No!” Harry shouted. “Stop! Help!” 

Malfoy subdued Harry, gagging him with a hand while he held him down and forced his thighs apart with a knee. Harry squeaked and whimpered at just the right times while his lover oiled himself up and “forced” himself on him. Pinning his wrists to the bed and smothering his cries with his mouth, he fucked him into the mattress. “Oh gods’” Malfoy cried. “Mon dieu.” 

“No French,” Harry snapped. “Deal breaker.” 

“Sorry.” 

Harry moaned beneath him. He let Draco take hold of him and manipulate his hardness. “Oh, that’s so hot. Now choke me or something.” 

“Again,” Draco kindly reminded him. “You can’t say “choke me or something” while I’m “making” you do this.” 

Harry thought on it for a moment. “So, it like, breaks the mood?” 

Draco counted to ten before he instructed him on the very basics of rape fantasy. “Please. If you want to get off on pretending I’m forcing you to do this, then you should pretend I’m forcing you to do this.” 

Giving him the “OK” sign, Harry grinned brightly. “Got it.” 

“Do you, though?” Draco bit his tongue. He knew Harry would react negatively to the snotty Slytherin approach. Big mistake. Huge. 

Harry stiffened. The mock fear in his eyes was replaced with a stony resolution. “What did you just say, Malfoy? You think I’m thick?” 

Draco’s throat made a peeping noise. “No, course not,” he said in a very small voice. He remained motionless, waiting patiently for Harry to either start hurling taunts at him or fall back into a playful mood. He desperately hoped for the latter. 

After a long moment of staring darkly into the eyes of his prey while weighing whether he should start hurling taunts at the Slytherin, Harry decided it wasn’t worth it and fell back into a playful mood. He gave off a emotion-changing shudder. “Alright then, I’ll give you one last chance.” 

Grinning, Draco eased Harry back against the mattress. “Oh, thank you. I promise I won’t screw this up. Lie down, Har.” Harry relaxed into the feeling of Draco’s lubricated hand slowly gliding down over the pretty pink skin of his cock. He went down on him, planting his puffy lips over the head. He switched it up occasionally, he loved to watch Harry’s expression while he pleasured him. It always started with a silly little smile. Harry unconsciously smiled at the blissful sensation. Occasionally, he would clench his teeth and suck in a deep breath. It always gave Draco a jolt when he broke it up and surprised him with it. He was also curling and uncurling his cute little toes, hidden under a pair of rainbow striped knee socks. His hands were at his sides, fisting and releasing the bedding. His lips had parted as he began panting, letting the lovely sound of it steadily grow stronger. 

As the sweet scent of strawberries wafted under his nostrils, Harry pulled Draco on top of him. They kissed while Harry took over and jerked himself off. “Fuck me really hard.” 

“Course.” Draco dropped down beside Harry, coaxing him up onto his side facing away from him. He slicked himself up while he fingered Harry, the exquisite sensation caused the beautiful black-haired boy to mew and whimper. Soon after, he filled him up and fucked him just how he liked it. He grabbed a handful of hair and his hip, driving Harry absolutely mad with pleasure. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Harry breathed unconsciously, sending shivers and goosebumps to rise on Draco’s pale flesh. Both boys began to pant so heavily they no longer heard each other. Draco took the hand that was pulling his hair with and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s throat with it. He squeezed them over his windpipe, just enough to cut off his oxygen supply while he pounded into him as hard and as fast as he could make himself go. Harry was overcome, trembling and straining to breathe, letting the raw heat build up steadily in his groin and spread out through his body as he climaxed. 

And while Harry rode the waves of ecstasy, Draco felt his balls tighten as the breadth splendour caused from fucking Harry Potter, the boy he might just be madly in love with. The moment he pulled out to come, Harry rolled over and took his cock from him while their tongues twisted and twirled together. Their limbs tangled while they relaxed into the bedding. Draco lazily cleaned them up with a wad of tissues from the night table beside him. Unintentionally, they drifted off into slumber in each other’s arms.

* * *

A startled gasp stirred Draco awake. He groaned and groped around the night table to switch on the table lamp. Harry was dressing, shoving his glasses on his face, cursing out loud while looking for his shoes. “What’s the matter?” 

“I’m late!” he half-screamed at the blond. “They’re going to murder me. You have to help me find my shoes. Please, Draco.” 

The look of massive worry took Draco by surprise. So he’d be home late, no big deal. “I think maybe you might be over reacting, Har. What are they gonna do, lock you up?” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he replied while searching under the bed. He wished he could use magic more than anything at that moment, but Draco and he were still underage, and were forced to live like Muggles over the summer. “You need to get up and drive me home. Come on already!” 

The alarm clock on the table read 2:37 a.m. Surely the Dursley’s would all be asleep. “Fine, I’ll get dressed,” he said to calm Harry’s very frazzled nerves. Draco, himself, hadn’t had a curfew for more than a year at that point. His parents were never home anyway, it was pretty easy to get to do whatever he wanted. He couldn’t wrap his head around why his boyfriend was fretting so badly. “What, do they like, beat you or something?” He cringed when Harry flinched. “Do they hit you?” he said more seriously. He hugged him, feeling sick about upsetting him. 

Harry pushed away. “I do not want to talk about it. Please take me home.” He tossed Draco the car keys and made his way to the door. “I’ll meet you at your auto.” 

The buildup of anger was growing hot and white inside Draco as he made his way through the grand hotel toward the garages. If any of those filthy fucking Muggles were abusing _his_ boyfriend there would be hell to pay. The ride back was nearly silent. Draco didn’t want to push the issue, not yet, anyway. Harry stared out the window the whole way back, looking tense and nervous. He bit off all of his fingernails and spit them out the window he was looking out of. His chest heavily rose and fell. 

“Don’t walk me up, just leave.” The moment Draco parked in front of the house Harry bolted out of the car. 

“Fuck that.” Draco got out and chased behind. 

The front door was already open. Vernon and his sister Marge dragged Harry inside. “You were right, Vernon, he smells like sex.” Marge thrust Harry into Dudley. “Put him to bed, the hard way.” 

Draco puffed out his chest as he approached the two. He could see Petunia and Dudley wrestle Harry down while they shoved him in into a cupboard under the stairs. In a shadow coming from a dangling light bulb lit up in the cupboard he could clearly see the silhouette of Harry being handcuffed from a pair of cuffs affixed to the inner wall. He locked eyes with Vernon. “What is going on here?” 

“We’ve rescinded your welcome, Malfoy.” 

“You two perverts are done with,” Marge added. “Get off of our property.” 

Helpless, Draco bit down on his bottom lip. “I’ll be back, Harry! I swear it!” he shouted into the house, hoping he could hear him. 

Vernon slammed the door. 

Immediately, Draco made his way to his car and began texting someone. 

**_Slither In You: I know we just signed the deal but I need your help. We need to get together and come up with a plan to rescue Harry._ **

**_TMR: Meet me at your place. I’ll be right there._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Not really the typical fluffy ending I usually write for these, but it had to be done to progress the story. You know the drill, if you enjoyed this and want more, let me know and/or give me kudos! Love you all!


End file.
